Godzilla: Rebirth
by Not My Real Name
Summary: This takes place after Godzilla Vs Destoroyah. It's what happens to Junior after becoming the new Godzilla.


Hunter: About time you made a new story!

Notme: Shut up, Hunter. You're not even in this one.

Hunter: At least let me do the disclaimer.

Notme: Oh, alright...

Hunter: Godzilla and the rest of the characters in this are owned by Toho, not Notme.

Notme: And with that, let's begin!

* * *

Godzilla: Rebirth

Chapter 1: The Return

It had been six months since the meltdown. The damage to Tokyo was still being repaired from the last battle of Japan's greatest savior and largest threat; the creature born out of human ignorance towards nuclear energy and its effect on the planet; the great King of the Monsters: Godzilla. A large statue had been erected on the exact place where he stood when his nuclear heart finally gave out.

The creature had been depicted looking upwards into the sky and roaring proudly, his tail held erect. The base of the statue had a plaque, engraved with: "In dedication to Godzilla, Earth's greatest champion: 1944-1996". The memorial had two regular visitors. One was the former head of G-Force, Takaki Aso, who had been charged with defending the world from Godzilla for the last three years.

The other was Miki Saegusa, a former psychic and the chief reason for the memorial's existence. Her powers had waned completely soon after Godzilla's death, but that did not stop her from keeping an eye out for Godzilla Junior, who had not been seen since the battle six months ago. She was glad he had not appeared to wreak havoc upon humanity like his father, and theorized that it was because he had imprinted on a human at birth, and had been in more constant contact with humans since then.

This trip however, would be more eventful. On her way back to her car, Miki noticed something glowing fall near the statue. She went to investigate, and saw that it was the Cosmos, a pair of fairies that watch over the planet, and are the guardian spirits of Mothra.

"We have come bearing news about Mothra's mission," they started, "she has successfully fulfilled her promise to Battra." "That's great," Miki replied.

"But this victory cost Mothra her life energy. But do not worry. When she is needed again, Mothra will be reborn. The same is true with Battra." "Now I have something to tell the two of you," Miki started. "We are aware of what has happened to Godzilla in our absence, and that his son lives on to take his place. And we also know that a space monster is on its way to Earth at this very moment."

"Why is it coming here?"

"This monster feeds on a planet's volcanic gasses and oil. And humans have made oil readily available to it. When it leaves a planet, it is unable to retain any heat because of the gasses the monster produces, and the planet's life forms are quickly killed by the same gasses.

* * *

A meteor streaked across the skies over Japan, before crashing into the sea. As it sank beneath the waves, small creatures swam out of it, and the water darkened.

* * *

"This had better be good," Aso said, as two G-Force engineers came up to him. "We're please to report that Mechagodzilla II has just been completed, sir," one engineer replied. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Aso asked in surprise, "Show me."

A huge hanger door opened in front of them, and inside was the massive machine, Mechagodzilla II. It was identical in appearance to the first Mechagodzilla, which had been destroyed in 1994 by Godzilla.

"This version is greatly improved over the last one, sir. It's more agile on the ground, with improved melee capabilities. We've also improved upon the flight capabilities, allowing it to be more maneuverable. The greatest improvement, however, is in the armor.

"The new armor, codenamed NT-2, is able to even withstand Godzilla's enhanced heat ray, which was able to melt through the original's NT-1 armor. Also, Mechagodzilla II can be piloted remotely, eliminating the danger to the pilots demonstrated in Mechagodzilla I. If the new Godzilla is learned to be hostile, then we believe that this machine will be able to defeat it. Unfortunately, it still needs routine tests, so it won't be ready for action for about a week.

"We've also been working on making improvements to the MOGUERA in the same fashion after it was salvaged from the site of the battle with Spacegodzilla in Fukuoka. It has also been enhanced with greater maneuverability and melee capabilities, and to avoid attacks from behind, its entire upper half can rotate freely 360 degrees. MOGEURA is ready for action currently, should the need arise."

A woman came rushing over to Aso. "We have reports of a monster appearing in Osaka!" "Godzilla?" Aso asked, not too unreasonably. "No, sir," the woman replied, "This monster was described as a walking pile of sludge and smog."

Aso thought about it. "Prepare MOGUERA for immediate launch."

* * *

The aforementioned monster was in the industrial area of Osaka. It was going after the oil tanks near the harbor. The SDF vehicles in the area were trying their best to contain it, but their weaponry was having no effect.

The monster continued to its goal, until it fell into the ground. MOGUERA emerged from the ground, its conical hands pointed forward. It fired a volley of Auto Lasers at its opponent, having very little effect. The monster turned to see its new opponent and let out a croak-like roar before firing a black mist at MOGUERA. The mist corroded everything in its path, but MOGUERA managed to pull off a rocket-aided jump in the nick of time to avoid the most damage, but lost a leg regardless.

The mecha spun out of control and crashed into a building. The smog monster moved to finish it off so it could eat in peace. Before it could, though, a streak of blue light surged from the water and struck it in the leg, causing it to topple over.

The soldiers turned to see what caused it, when out of the water emerged a very familiar sight for them: Godzilla! The monster roared as he came onto shore. The soldiers watched him closely to see if he would act aggressively, but Godzilla focused on the monster he had attacked from the water.

The smog monster got up and advanced on its new foe. Everyone noticed that the monster was now limping on the leg Godzilla had hit, as the sludge had dried due to the heat. It fired the corrosive mist at the King of the Monsters, who roared defiantly as it hit him. It burned like nothing he had felt before.

Godzilla retaliated with a blast of his atomic ray, which ignited the mist, causing its source within the monster to catch fire as well. The monster roared in pain and tried to douse the flames, but it was no use. A few more atomic rays and the monster was no more than a pile of burning sludge.

A helicopter flew near the sight of the battle, with Miki inside. She looked at Godzilla as he moved toward the sea. The monster turned and looked back. He opened his mouth and let out a small amount of energy. When it struck the helicopter, Miki could feel something. Her powers had been restored by the Little One she cares about so much. _"I want you to be my guardian," _a voice said in her head, _"Like the Cosmos are to Mothra."_

"_If you insist," _Miki said, _"just don't expect me to sing every time you're needed."_

Everyone in the city looked in confusion when Godzilla seemed to be laughing briefly before disappearing back into the waves.

* * *

The next day, everyone at G-Force was talking about Godzilla's return. They were also thinking that more monsters were on their way now.

"I don't believe it!" One soldier said, "I watched Godzilla die on that monitor six months ago! How can he be back?"

"You know about the Godzillasaur that hatched two years ago, right?" Miki asked him, "well, that baby is now the new protector of this planet, Godzilla II."

"Is that so?" the man asked, "Well, let me tell you something. Godzilla will never protect everything on this world. We were better off when Godzilla was dead!"

Before Miki could debate that, she received a telepathic message from another monster…

* * *

Notme: It's a slow start, I know, but it'll speed up as I put in more monsters. And I'm sure we all know which monster the pile of sludge was, but if there are any doubts, here are the monsters that made appearances, in order of appearance...

Mechagodzilla

Hedorah

MOGUERA

Godzilla Junior


End file.
